


TK’s little siblings!

by megas217



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Gen, Hurt TK Strand, TK Strand Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-23 12:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megas217/pseuds/megas217
Summary: TKRhya-10Patrick-5TK has two little siblings, a 10 year old sister and a five year old brother. Owen moved to Texas with all the kids as Gwen was fine with Patrick going to Texas with Owen.
Kudos: 18





	1. A Change for all!

Owen went to pick up the little kids from school when Owen got a job offer in Austin Texas when TK wasn’t on board because of his relationship with his boyfriend but Owen was hoping that the little kids would be ok with moving to Texas.

“Daddy!” Patrick said which made Owen smile “hey Patty! How was your day?” Owen asked his youngest son “good! We’re just waiting for sissy to come out!” Patrick told Owen who helped Patrick into the car with Patrick sitting in the front seat just till Rhya got to the car. 

Rhya was having a hard time with school when she didn’t know how to tell her parents “hey baby girl how was your day?” Owen asked when Rhya shrugged her shoulders “Ry? Are you ok?” Owen asked “not really I don’t want to talk about it till we get home.” Rhya told Owen who said ok when he took the kids home. 

Across town TK was at his apartment with Alex getting ready for dinner “come on I don’t want to be late!” Alex said as TK hurried up “gosh your so slow!” Alex told TK “sorry!” TK said as he didn’t like how Alex is treating him.

“I don’t feel so good, I don’t think I can go to dinner.” TK told Alex “no your coming!” Alex told TK “it’s one dinner I’ll make it up to you later on. My stomach is hurting me and I have a headache.” TK told Alex who looked at TK “you get your ass into the car right now!” Alex told TK.

“No! I don’t want to go anywhere with you!” TK told Alex who got mad “if you don’t get into the car you will regret it!” Alex told TK who looked scared “are you threatening me?” TK asked “yeah and your stupid little siblings also!” Alex told TK “fuck you! I don’t want to date you anymore, we’re over!” TK told Alex while he tried to leave to go see Owen and the kids.

“If you think that you can leave me then you are so mistaken!” Alex told TK while placing a hand on TK’s shoulder with hard pressure “let go!” TK told Alex who said no as he went to town on TK and left him in the apartment “hope you learn your lesson!” Alex told TK before he left. 

Owen told the kids what his news was when Rhya was so excited but Patrick wasn’t “what about mommy? I go and see her on the weekend when she’s in town.” Patrick told Owen “mommy gave me permission to have you move with me, her work schedule is very hard right now and she feel like it would be best if you stay with me for a while till she gets all her trips out of the way.” Owen told Patrick who said ok. 

TK called Owen “dad?” TK said in a very faint voice “TK what’s up?” Owen asked his oldest son “he’s an ass and I’m done with him!” TK told Owen “who?” Owen asked “Fucken Alex! He just beat me up and left me after I refused to go to dinner with him after he threatened my life and the little kids lives.” TK told Owen who was mad when he never liked Alex in the first place.

“Hold on I’m going to have the little kids stay with the neighbors and I’ll come and get you.” Owen told TK who said ok “love you dad.” TK told Owen “love you too kid.” Owen said as he looked at his other kids “why don’t you two go see Mrs.Nora. TK needs my help with something.” Owen told the kids who said as they smiled. 

Owen got to TK’s Apartment when he had a key for emergencies “TK are you here?” Owen asked as he sad TK on the floor and looked in bad shape “fuck!” Owen said when he rushed over to TK.

“Hey can you hear me?” Owen asked “yeah my head still hurts a bit.” TK told Owen who said ok “what happened?” Owen asked when TK told Owen the story “come back to my apartment and in the morning we can figure out your living situation.” Owen told TK who said ok “I don’t want to scare the kids.” TK told Owen.

“They will be fine.” Owen told TK who said ok as he carefully got up and walked to the car “do you need to go to the hospital or urgent care?” Owen asked TK who said no “you have a medical closet at your apartment so I’ll raid it when we get back.” TK told Owen who said ok as they headed back to Owens apartment. 

After Owen got TK settled into his old room Owen sat on the bed and told TK the news “can I come?” TK asked when he didn’t want to be alone with Alex on the loose “sure why don’t you take a nap and I’ll call your landlord and see if we can get you out of your lease.” Owen told TK who said ok “ I think I’ll just rest. I don’t want to sleep if I have a concussion.” TK told Owen who said ok. 

After Owen got off the phone with TK’s landlord who was fine with TK getting out of his lease early since TK is a very clean person and they didn’t have any complaints about TK “hey your out of your lease all we have to do is pack up your things and put them in the moving truck to go to Austin.” Owen told TK who said thank you. 

Owen went to get the kids from next door as Patrick was so excited to see TK and Rhya wanted to tell Owen what is bugging her.

“Patty why don’t you go cuddle TK he’s hurt and he wants your cuddles while I talk to sissy.” Owen told his younger son who smiled and said ok as he went to find TK.

Owen and Rhya sat on the couch “what is eating you up?” Owen asked “I don’t like my school, everyone is so mean to me so when you told me that you got a new job I was so excited to have a fresh start in a new city that no one knew me and my history.” Rhya told Owen who felt bad that Rhya couldn’t tell him that she was upset.

“Ry, I’m so sorry that you were being bullied at school and you didn’t think that you could tell me.” Owen said while he hugged Rhya “thank dad.” Rhya told Owen who smiled “your welcome why don’t you go see TK, Alex was an ass and did a good number on him.” Owen told Rhya who didn’t like Alex either and told TK a few times that he could do better than Alex. 

“What did you do in school?” TK asked Patrick who was sitting in TK’s bed in TK’s lap as Patrick filled TK in on kindergarten drama and all the gossip “what happens to your face? Was it fart face?” Patrick asked TK “yeah baby, he did a good number on me but your cuddles are helping me so thank you!” TK told Patrick who smiled “are you moving with us to Austin?” Patrick asked TK who said yes “I don’t feel safe and I don’t want to lose you, Ry and daddy.” TK told Patrick who smiled “good! I’ll miss you if you stayed!” Patrick told TK who held his little brother close in his arms.


	2. Saying goodbye and moving to Austin!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick spent one last weekend with Gwen before the family moved to Austin!

TK takes Patrick to see Gwen one last weekend “are you going to have fun with mom?” TK asked Patrick who smiled and said yes “will you or daddy pick me up on Sunday?” Patrick asked TK “I think dad is going to pick you up but if he’s busy then I’ll come and get you.” TK told Patrick who smiled and said ok when they got to Gwen’s apartment building and headed upstairs to see Gwen. 

Gwen was working but also excited to see Patrick before he moved with Owen, TK and Rhya to Austin “mommy!” Patrick said when he hugged his mom “hey baby!” Gwen said as she hugged Patrick back “oh dear what happened to your face?” Gwen asked when she looked at TK “fart face.” Patrick told Gwen “did you leave him?” Gwen asked “yeah I’m done with dating, it never works out.” TK told Gwen “you will find someone honey, Alex wasn’t the right person.” Gwen told TK who smiled “thank mom!” TK said as he kissed Patrick goodbye and hugged his mom. 

Gwen and Patrick had a very fun weekend when Gwen took Patrick to the park, Patrick’s favorite restaurant and the arcade since Owen said not to buy Patrick any toys before the move. 

TK went TK pick up Patrick form his mom’s apartment “Patty your brother is here to get you!” Gwen told Patrick who smiled as he ran out of his room and hugged TK.

“Hey baby!” TK said as he lifted Patrick up into his arms. “How was your weekend with mommy?” TK asked Patrick who looked at Gwen.  
“Good.” Patrick said “you do know that mommy is going to visit us when we get settled.” TK told Patrick “you sure?” Patrick asked TK.

“Yes sweetie when you and daddy, TK and Rhya get settled into your new house and I have some time from work I’ll come see you guys.” Gwen told Patrick who smiled and said ok. 

TK and Patrick got home when Owen was packing up the last of the boxes “daddy!” Patrick said which made Owen smile “hey bubba how was your weekend with mommy?” Owen asked “good! We went to all my favorite places!” Patrick told Owen who smiled “we're a little bit sad that we were not going to see mommy but I told him and so did mom, we’ll see her once we get settled in.” TK told Owen “yeah buddy we will see mommy.” Owen told Patrick who said ok before he went to his room. 

Moving to Austin! 

Patrick was wearing his jammies still when they headed to the airport “Pat? You up?” Owen asked his younger son “I’ll carry him dad, little man needs his sleep.” TK told Owen who said ok “Rhya you good?” Owen asked when Rhya said yes “it’s early dad.” Rhya told Owen “it is, baby girl but daddy needs to meet with the fire chief so you, TK and Pat are going to the hotel.” Owen told the kids. 

TK carried Patrick through the airport as Patrick woke up a little bit when they got to security “when we get to the gate you two can get your iPads out of your backpacks.” Owen told the kids when Rhya said ok while Patrick looked at TK “you can have your iPad on the plane buddy.” TK told Patrick who said ok. 

Patrick and TK sat next to each other on the plane while Owen and Rhya sat together “this will be different right daddy?” Rhya asked when Owen said yes “I have a feeling that this move will be good for all of us.” Owen told Rhya who said ok “I believe you daddy.” Rhya told Owen who smiled “thank you sweetie that means a lot to me.” Owen said as he smiled at his boys when TK was playing a game with Patrick on his iPad. 

3.5 hours later! 

The kids did good on the flight when Patrick played on his iPad the whole time and Rhya listened to some books on her iPad and played some games to pass the time. “Ok kiddos time to put your iPads away we’ll be landing soon.” Owen told the kids who said ok as they placed their iPads in their backpacks. 

TK and Owen got the bags while the kids waited by the cart as Patrick was starting to get restless. “Pat please stop.” Owen said as Patrick looked at Owen “I want to play daddy I’m tired of sitting and waiting.” Patrick told Owen “I know buddy but your brother is going to take you to the park while I’m in my meeting then when I’m done we can go see the new fire station.” Owen told Patrick who said ok as he held a hand when the family headed to the rental car and to the hotel. 

TK kept the kids very entertained while they found a local park near the hotel with a playground “yay! Something to do!” Patrick told TK who smiled “Pat is still in his jammies.” Rhya told TK “I know but sometimes you have to pick your battles and Pat being in his pjs isn’t a fight I’m willing to take so I’ll let him wear what he wants to wear and when we go to the fire station daddy will get him in some real clothes.” TK told Rhya who said ok before she went to play on the playground.

Owen smiled at his kids when he watched the kids play as TK was pushing Patrick on the swing “TK I want to go super high!” Patrick told TK who smiled “I’ll do my best Pat, I don’t want you to get hurt.” TK told Patrick who said ok “daddy!” Patrick said while TK looked at his dad “hey kid!” Owen said while he watched Rhya run to him and smiled “oh this is nice!” Owen said while he caught Rhya and kissed her head before they walked to TK and Patrick “daddy!” Patrick said “hey buddy! Were you being good for TK?” Owen asked Patrick who said yes “good! Let’s get you dressed so we can see daddy’s new work.” Owen said as Patrick said ok when they headed back to the hotel. 

Owen got Patrick dressed before the family headed to the car and drove to the 126 “it’s so sad!” Rhya told Owen who shook his head “yeah. This place needs a lot of TLC but daddy will work his magic to get this place back up and running.” Owen told the kids when Patrick was already out of the car and heading to the door.

“It’s locked!” Patrick told Owen who looked at TK “that’s because daddy has the keys silly.” TK told Patrick who smiled at his brother “come here buddy.” TK said when he held Patrick in his arms while they looked around the fire station “is daddy going to make a space for me?” Patrick asked when he was standing on the counter in the kitchen while Owen got him down “yes I’m going to make a homework/ playroom for you and your sister.” Owen told Patrick who smiled at Owen. 

After touring the fire station Owen wanted to head to Target and pick up a few things to help the kids the first few days before they found a place to live. 

“We need a night light, some cups for Pat and pull-ups.” Owen told TK who said ok “I’m a big boy I don’t need a pull-up.” Patrick told Owen “you still have those nights buddy that your bladder leaks while you're asleep.” Owen told Patrick who shook his head “but you're getting so much better at going potty when you need to in the middle of the night.” TK told Patrick who smiled at his brother.

Owen got the kids a stuffed animal to help them adapt to their new home since all their toys and stuffed animals are still packed away in the living truck.

Over the next few days Owen found a house for the family to rent, got the kids signed up for school and started interviewing a few people for his new team.

“Daddy!” Patrick said when Owen was in the middle of an interview with Paul “sorry. Hey buddy this is Paul can you say hi?” Owen asked when Patrick did while sitting in Owens lap “hey little man! Can I have a high-five or a fist bump?” Paul asked when Patrick smiled at Paul “sorry dad! I swear he’s so fast!” TK told Owen “it’s ok.” Owen said while Paul smiled at TK “hey man I’m Paul!” TK smiled “TK, nice to meet you!” TK said as he took Patrick off Owens' hands so Owen could finish the interview with Paul.


	3. First day at the new school!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is Patrick and Rhya’s first day at their new school!

TK helped Owen get the kids ready for school with Patrick sleeping in TK’s bed “you have to sleep in your own room one of these days. You keep kicking me in the back.” TK told Patrick “I’m a little boy, I don’t take up that much space in your giant bed.” Patrick told TK who rolled his eyes at his little brother.

“Come on gobbler you have to get ready for school.” TK told Patrick who said ok while Patrick got up and headed to his room across from TK’s room and got dressed in a PJ set and some flip flops “I’m ready!” Patrick told TK who looked at the little boy “you are going to be the death of me.” TK said before he helped Patrick get ready for school and brought him downstairs to the kitchen “I was ready for school but TK got me dressed.” Patrick told Owen while crossing his arms over his chest

“Pat was wearing his PJ’s and flip flops.” TK told Owen while getting coffee “Pat you have to wear your school clothes today but when you get home if you want you can wear your PJ’s.” Owen told Patrick who said ok before he ate his breakfast.

“Rhya are you ready for the 4th grade?” TK asked his little sister who said yes “will I make friends?” Rhya asked TK and Owen who said yes “your school is super close to the house so when daddy or TK is home you two can walk home.” Owen told the kids “is that safe?” Rhya asked “it’s very safe I see kids all the time walking to school.” TK told Rhya who said ok “but you will bring us today right?” Patrick asked “yes budd you and your sister will get a ride to and from school.” Owen told his youngest son who smiled and said ok. 

After the kids got their backpacks and lunches the family headed to the car when TK was riding in with Owen to the fire station since they are still doing interviews today and they so far have Paul and Marjan on board for the team while they are meeting with Mateo today. 

Patrick was scared to walk into the school when he didn’t know anyone “what if I don’t make any friends?” Patrick asked Owen “you will buddy, you will make friends.” Owen told Patrick who said ok. 

Owen took Patrick to his classroom while TK got Rhya settled in with her new teacher before TK went to find Owen and Patrick in the kindergarten wing of the school.

“Pat you will be fine buddy, daddy will pick you up after school.” Owen told Patrick who was crying “I want TK!” Patrick said “ok hold on I’ll get your brother.” Owen said while holding Patrick near him “can you please come say something to your brother he’s scared of me leaving him and wants you.” Owen told TK who rushed to find Patrick. 

TK saw Patrick “hey baby it’s ok!” TK said while holding the scared little boy in his arms.

“Hey Pat we have a very special guest coming to class today a police officer to talk about safety.” Mrs.B said which made Patrick look at his teacher “that sounds so cool buddy, you have to tell me all about it ok? Can you do that for me?” TK asked Patrick who said ok “love you buddy!” TK and Owen told Patrick while giving Patrick a hug and kiss goodbye before they left. 

Carlos was on his way to the local elementary school to talk to the kindergarten class about stranger danger. Carlos loves to visit the schools and talk to them about safety when Carlos has the chance “ok class in a few minutes our special guest will be here so can we please clean up our free time activities and return to out groups?” Mrs.B asked the class. 

Patrick saw Carlos and smiled as he knew that TK needed to meet him and become friends “ok class can we please say hello to Officer Ryes?” Mrs.B asked when they class did “hello everyone I’m here to talk to you guys about stranger danger. Who can tell me what stranger danger is?” Carlos asked the class when Patrick’s hand shot up.

“Yes buddy, what is stranger danger?” Carlos asked Patrick “it’s when someone you don’t know what’s to talk to you but my daddy said that I’m not supposed to talk or take anything from someone I don’t know.” Patrick told Carlos who smiled.

“Yes!That’s right! If you don’t don’t know anyone you shouldn’t talk to them or if they offer you candy don’t take it.” Carlos told the class.

“My daddy said to have a safe word if someone is supported to pick me up. I’m not supported to get in their car until they ask for the safe word.” One little girl said which made Carlos smile.

“That’s right sweetie, you guys should talk to your grownups about making a safe word for if a family friend needs to pick you up from school or a friends house to take you home.” Carlos told the class who said ok. 

Carlos passed out coloring sheets and some goodie bags to the class who said thank you “can we give Officer Reyes a big thank you?” Mrs.B asked the class when they did “you guys were so good! Thank you for listening and participating in my stranger danger talk.” Carlos told the class before he left to head back to the station. 

Rhya had a great day at school, she made some friends and even got invited to a birthday party next weekend which made Rhya super happy “is that your little brother?” Rhya looked at Patrick who was about to pee in the grass “yeah, he had some special needs.” Rhya told her friends “Pat go to the potty not in the grass.” Mrs.B said when Patrick did. 

After school Owen and TK went to pick up the kids from school when Patrick was very hyper and had so much to say on the way to the fire station “I met a cop and he’s super nice! He’s definitely TK’s type.” Patrick said which made TK look at his little brother.

“How do you know my type?” TK asked Patrick “I mean your friend not a boyfriend, not yet, you have to work that way up. You can’t just be boyfriends.” Patrick told TK who smiled.

“What’s his name?” TK asked Patrick “office Ryes, he’s super cute! He also told us to make a safe word just in case we need to be picked up from school and the other person had the safe word so we don’t get tooken.” Patrick told Owen and TK who smiled at the little boy “what should be our safe word?” Owen asked the kids “firefighter or fire truck!” Rhya told Owen who said ok when it fit with the job. 

Late evening time! 

After spending the afternoon at the fire station the family headed home “what’s for dinner?” Patrick asked Owen “TK is going to order some food to be delivered to the house.” Owen told Patrick who said ok when he was tired also “after dinner it’s bathe and bedtime because you two have school tomorrow.” Owen told the kids who said ok while they made it home. 

Patrick was asleep on the stairs “Pat come on buddy let’s get you ready for bed.” Owen told his youngest son who looked at Owen “carry me daddy please?” Patrick told Owen who smiled and did.

“Soon daddy won’t be able to carry you up the stairs.” Owen told Patrick “you're a firefighter it’s your job to help and carry people when they are in need.” Patrick told Owen who smiled “your right buddy, I’ll just have to carry you over my shoulder like I do with my other kids I rescued.” Owen told Patrick before Owen placed Patrick over his shoulder.

“Oh the fireman’s carry, you used to do that to me when I was Pat’s age.” TK told Owen who smiled “he said that it’s my job to help those in need and Pat feel asleep on the stairs.” Owen told TK who looked at Patrick “he had a long day, kindergarten can be hard after a few days of not going to school because we moved.” TK told Patrick.

“Rhya is just finished up in the shower.” TK told Owen who said thank you before heading to Patrick’s room and placed Patrick in his bed “come on let’s get you changed and your covers on before daddy reads you a book.” Owen told Patrick who nods his head. 

After Patrick was asleep Owen went to say goodnight to Rhya and asked her about her day which made Rhya smile “I got invited to a birthday party next weekend.” Rhya told Owen who smiled “that’s great honey! I’m so happy for you!” Owen told Rhya who smiled at her dad “it’s a sleepover party.” Rhya told Owen.

“Wow that’s a big step. You sure you can handle spending the night at another kids house?” Owen asked Rhya “I want to try, I know that I still have the nightmares and I scream in my sleep sometimes but I want to be a normal girl who goes to sleepovers with her friends.” Rhya told Owen who said ok.

“Love you baby I’ll always come and get you if things go south, just call me.” Owen told Rhya who thanked Owen and hugged him “love you baby!” Owen told Rhya “love you too daddy!” Rhya said before she lied down and closed her eyes. 

Owen kissed Rhya’s head before Owen went downstairs to the kitchen where TK was on his phone “kids are in bed and Ry got invited to a sleepover birthday party next weekend.” Owen told TK who smiled “yes! I knew this town would be good for us!” TK told Owen “you made a friend, Rhya made a friend and Pat is super happy.” Owen told TK who smiled “yes, I’m going to find this cop's social media and check him out. I want to see what Pat considers a friend for me.” TK told Owen who smiled and rolled his eyes at TK.

“Stocking before asking to be a friend sounds like you.” Owen told TK “I don’t want to put time and energy into a friendship if I don’t think it will last.” TK told Owen “I know, I think that you will find many people who care about you.” Owen told TK who said thank you before TK went to his room.


	4. TK and Carlos meet for the first time in person!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TK and Carlos meet up for coffee and a certain little boy joins them!

TK was going to meet up with Carlos for coffee since they had hit it off as friends. 

“Where are you goin?” Patrick asked TK “I’m going to meet Carlos for coffee.” TK told Patrick who smiled and grabbed his shoes “I’m coming!” Patrick told TK.

“No, you're staying here with dad and Rhya.” TK told Patrick who said no “you didn’t even know him if it wasn’t for me!” Patrick told TK “dad! Pat is trying to come with me!” TK told Owen.

“Pat stay with me please your brother wants to go see Carlos by himself.” Owen told Patrick “TK wouldn’t have known anything about Carlos if it wasn’t for me!” Patrick told Owen on the verge of a meltdown 

“Please take your brother with you, I have a lot of work to do and Rhya is in her room watching TV.” Owen told TK who said ok.

“Come on we have to go.” TK told Patrick who smiled and said yay before he headed to TK’s car before getting in his car seat and buckled himself in “only hot chocolate.” TK told Patrick who said ok when he was happy to go with TK. 

TK held Patrick’s hand when they walked into the coffee shop where Carlos was waiting for them “hey sorry I had to bring my little brother with me. My dad is working.” TK told Carlos who smiled at TK and Patrick.

“It’s ok! I don’t mind your little brother!” Carlos said which made TK smile “told you he was your type!” Patrick told TK “Pat, please don’t.” TK said which made Carlos smile “you came to my class!” Patrick told Carlos “I did! You were very smart with all those safety tips!” Carlos told Patrick. 

After the group orders their drinks which Carlos paid for they found a table where TK handed Patrick his phone to play on while TK and Carlos talked.

“So besides Pat do you have any more siblings?” Carlos asked TK who smiled and said yes “I have a 10 year old sister who my dad adopted after she was found in a fire that took her family away from her.” TK told Carlos who felt bad.

“I’m so sorry!” Carlos said “it’s ok her birth dad set it to try to get rid of the family, Rhya is the only one who made it her birthday dad passed away in the hospital from his injuries but they found out it was him from DNA evidence.” TK told Carlos who had wide eyes.

“No way! How old was Rhya?” Carlos asked “7. They tried to place Ry with any family members but they didn’t or couldn’t take care of her so my dad stepped in and took her in.” TK told Carlos who smiled.

“Your dad sounds like a great person!” Carlos told TK who smiled “he tries his best.” TK told Carlos “TK I have to go potty!” Patrick told TK “I’ll be back.” TK told Carlos who smiled while watching TK take Patrick to the bathroom.

After coffee TK and Carlos took Patrick to the park so he could play before TK had to take Patrick home.

“This was fun, thank you for being so cool about Pat crashing our meetup.” TK told Carlos “yeah it’s no problem I love little kids.” Carlos told TK who smiled.

“You are the first person who has been so cool about a 5 year old coming along with me. Normally when I meet someone they pitch a fit about Pat coming along.” TK told Carlos.

“You have to do what you can, I have 4 sisters and I love my nieces and nephews.” Carlos told TK “I only have Pat and I feel like he’s 5 little kids in one.” TK told Carlos who smiled. 

Patrick was half asleep by the time TK took Patrick home so TK carried Patrick to the car and placed Patrick in his car seat before buckling him in “thank you for the coffee and company!” Tk told Carlos who smiled and said sure when he hugged TK before leaving to head to his car. 

TK told Patrick home “thank you for being so good buddy.” TK told Patrick “wing baby.” Patrick told TK who nodded his head “yes you are my wing baby brother.” TK told Patrick.

TK carried Patrick into the house “hey how was your coffee thingy.” Rhya asked TK who smiled “good! Carlos is very nice and he was cool with Pat coming along.” TK told Rhya who smiled “next time can we go get boba just the two of us? Dad has Pat so we can go now.” Rhya told TK.

TK looked at Owen “if it’s ok with dad, we can go. We haven’t spent much solo time together and it’s only fair that Pat got to go with me.” TK told Rhya who smiled and got her shoes on “go ask dad first, I don’t know how much work he needs to do.” TK told Rhya.

“Go and bring me back one! You know which one I like and Pat also. He’ll be super upset if he misses out on boba.” Owen told TK who said ok. 

TK took Rhya to the local boba shop when they got reusable cups that they can bring back to the shop for a discount.

“Which one would Pat like?” TK asked Rhya who looked at all the cups as she smiled at the green kids cup while Rhya got a purple kids cup and TK got himself a blue cup and Owen a clear cup.

“Which flavor do you want?” TK asked Rhya “strawberry please.” Rhya said when TK said ok as he got Patrick a mocha one and Owen a coffee one while TK got dragon fruit “that will be $35.50.” The cashier told TK who handed his card over with Rhya looking at TK “it’s all the cups.” TK told Rhya who nodded her head. 

TK and Rhya sat down at the tables and talked for a few minutes before they headed back to the house to deliver Owen and Patrick their boba drinks “thank you!” Owen told TK who smiled “your welcome dad!” TK told Owen who smiled “if we bring the cups back we get a discount!” TK told Owen who smiled “it’s echo friendly and we save some money.” Owen told TK. 

TK placed Patrick’s drink in the fridge for when Patrick wakes up from his nap as today was a great day for TK and his siblings!


End file.
